This invention generally relates to a transmission for use in a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a transmission having automatic speed change-gear and final reduction-gear assemblies for use in a motor vehicle with an engine mounted transversely therein.
With a view to affording a motor vehicle increased space while providing fuel efficiency and meeting air pollution and noise abatement standards, motor vehicles with front engine, front-wheel drive systems have become recognized as providing numerous advantages. Such advantages include compactness in size, reduction in noise, reduction in the weight of the motor vehicle, and reduction in fuel consumption.
If an automatic speed change-gear assembly for providing four forward speed drives and a reverse drive is incorporated in a transmission for a front-wheel driving system in a motor vehicle with a laterally mounted engine, the overall length of the transmission increases. Because of this, the transmission may interfere with the suspension system of the motor vehicle. This problem is most serious in motor vehicles commonly referred to as compact cars.
The difficulties encountered in providing a satisfactory transmission of this type in a compact car are even more compounded when it is desired to provide an overdrive speed range.